Corrupt Regime
by Kitten Kong Destroyed Wotan
Summary: The TARDIS is pulled off course and the Doctor and Rose are drawn into a major conspiracy...
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who

In

Corrupt Regime

By Daniel Rainey

Chapter 1: Intercept

"It should be near enough for us to intercept it soon."

"Good. Be ready for its arrival."

"Yes sir."

The vast control room was had no lights other then the illuminated controls and screens on the consoles and panels in the room. The largest screen showed a green grid with a flashing light making its way along it, getting closer and closer to a large ring on the screen. The closer it got the more tense the atmosphere became.

"Intercept in 10…9…9…7…"

In the TARDIS the Doctor and Rose clung on to the console as the time machine went into erratic mode!

"Right how many times has it done this?" Rose asked.

"In the whole time I've been using it I've lost count," the Doctor replied.

"Can't you get control of it again?"

"I could but I find it more exiting this way."

"3…2…1…intercept."

The TARDIS gave a hard jolt and the Doctor and Rose both fell over. The TARDIS became more erratic than ever.

"What's going on now?" Rose asked.

"Probably being sucked into an orange hole or something," the Doctor replied.

"What's an orange hole?"

"Dunno just made up of the top of my head."

The TARDIS continued shaking and then the sound of materialisation filled the console room and the TARDIS stopped shaking. The Doctor and Rose both got up unsteadily.

"Well that was interesting," the Doctor said, "I wonder what's outside."

"A cure for the after effects of being thrown about inside a time machine I hope," Rose said.

The TARDIS stood there. Men surrounded it, nearly all of them holding rifles and aiming them directly at the doors. They all stood there, some on one knee, waiting for the moment. "Fire at anyone who comes out of it, but only stun," had been their orders. They all wanted it to open. Then it did and the Doctor stepped out and promptly put his hands up.

"You don't need to tell me once," he said at this, "Rose stay in the TARDIS."

Then one of the men fired and burst of energy shot out of the barrel hitting the Doctor in the chest, he collapsed. The men quickly got to their feet and rushed into the TARDIS. Rose backed away from them as they drew closer, and then fired.

Darkness. That's all that deserved to be down there. Now the rock has been hallowed out and filled with vast machines and people. Slaves. Slaves forced to work in such terrible conditions that they if their existence was discovered that would be a good enough excuse for a revolution. The slaves were forced to carve new tunnels out of the rocks using hand held tools. This was dangerous work and the tunnels would sometimes collapse either killing or trapping the slaves inside. The chunks carved out of the rocks would then be fed into the machines and broken down into any useful minerals. The slaves only got one meal each day, and this wasn't much in itself. Just a small amount of something that was only remotely like porridge, at least it was the same colour. The slaves came from several different planets and species, some had been captured just for the purpose of slavery while others were conflicted criminals, some of them were innocent. But that didn't matter; an opportunity to acquire a new slave was always taken. The slaves worked nearly twenty hours non stop in intense heat, not every slave was still standing by the end. And when it was all over they were all sent off to small cells where they'd be locked in groups of five, and all of them would be chained together by the waist. Some slaves would be taken away for unknown reasons, they rarely came back, and when they did they were too traumatised to talk about it, or at all. New slaves came in at almost the same right that other slaves died. The slaves not only varied in species, there were men, women and children of varying age. The record for oldest slave sent down to work there was ninety five. And she'd only lasted two weeks.

Two men sat opposite each other at circular table, they'd just finished going through a rehearsed and scripted conversation. They both got up and left the room. They continued down a corridor until they came to another room and entered. Inside was something resembling an operating table with a lot of major equipment in the room. A man in white was preparing one of the bits of equipment.

"Are you both ready?" the man in white asked.

"Yes," the two men replied.

"Right then who's first?"

"Me."

"Right then, lie down on the table."

"I know what to do."

"Oh yes of course you do."

One of the two men lay down on the table, the man in white adjusted the controls of one piece of equipment, the apparatus moved in towards the man extending a small probe which contacted the man's forehead. Then it started to vibrate then after a few minutes it stopped. Extraction complete.

A vast crowd lined the streets of the Hictopine city, there was music playing in the background and small craft flew overhead jettisoning small explosive charges with let off a large stream of colours to great applause from the crowd below. The craft also put off spectacular displays of flying skills as they wound their way through the tall buildings and decorations that hung between them. Up the road came what the crowd had gathered to see. Two small mounts glided above the ground, their riders wearing deep red armour and carrying swords. Behind them came a much large vehicle, sitting inside and waving to the crowd. Then someone stepped out of the crowd in front of the procession, a girl in her late teens. A look of determination set into her face as she pulled a gun out of a concealed holster, she aimed and fired at the man in the vehicle. He ducked and she missed. The two men on the mounts in front dismounted and drew their swords which sparked into life with crackling blue lighting winding its way up the blade. The girl continued to fire but the blasts were deflected by the swords. Then one of them pointed his sword at the girl and released a blast of the blue lightning which knocked her off her feet. She landed back on the ground, unconscious. The two people pulled the girl to her feet and dragged her away. None of the crowd recognised the girl, they wouldn't because she wasn't local, it was Rose…


	2. The rest of your life

Chapter 2: The rest of your life… 

The room was empty. It was also large, round and blue. There were rows of seating around the circumference with a small gap where the entrance to the room was. In the middle of the room was a round platform. The platform had a circular wall rising up from it to just above waist height with a gap in it to allow access for someone. People started to file into the room; they were all men and all wearing the same type of uniform except with different coloured shoulders. They all took there seats round the room and one man stood on the platform in the middle.

"Gentlemen, we all know about the attempted assassination of the Leading Minister of the Politius System," he said with such clarity he'd clearly practised his speech beforehand, "She has been studied and interrogated. Therefore I call forth the Security Minister."

The man stepped down and another man, the Security Minister, took his place.

"Thank you Secondary Minister, the information we have gathered has revealed to us the identity and motives of the assassin," the security minister announced, he'd clearly practised his speech too, "Her name is Rose Tyler, we cannot find anything on her in any official government citizen documents. Therefore we have come to the conclusion that she may be working for a breakaway rebel group who have erased all information about themselves. Her motives we have discovered are that she was hired for the assassination. We acquired that piece of information by studying her memories."

The lights in the room dimmed and a cube descended from the ceiling. It had four screens on it and each screen now activated. It showed a point of view image of a man sitting on one side of a table. He was now in conversation with Rose whose voice could be heard.

"You know why you're here don't you Miss Tyler," the man said.

"Yes," Rose replied, "You want me to assassinate the Leading Minister and I've come to negotiate terms of how it is to be done and what sort of reward I'll be getting for it."

The screens deactivated, the cube rose again and the lights brightened.

"The man she was talking to was the Leader of the Swordsmen, the Ministers own security guards," the Minister for Security announced, "There has clearly been a conspiracy from within them. This is why we have called this meeting, to organise an investigation into this matter. The assassin has been sent to the prison colony on Bictrax 4 and anyone found to be involved will join her."

The meeting continued with much discussion about how the investigation was to be held. There was a lot of agreement and disagreement, but in the end they had a fully formed plan and then departed. Only the secondary minister and the Security Minister remained.

"She hasn't been sent to Bictrax 4 has she," the Secondary Minister said smiling.

"Nope," the Security Minister replied, "She's gone to join the underground slave labour."

"The plan worked perfectly."

"Yes, they are now investigating the Swordsmen."

"Good, then tell the others the next stage of the plan."

"And that is?"

"We move in to capture the Leading Minister as soon as all the swordsmen have been removed. We now longer need the two time travellers, deactivate the mind control signal."

"Yes sir."

The Doctor stopped, suddenly he realised where he was. The last thing he clearly remembered was being shot down just outside the TARDIS. He looked round him; he was now in a crowded street with vehicles flying over head and buildings stretching up to the sky. He didn't know where he was, and he really needed to find out.

At about the same time Rose felt a similar sensation, she was now in a lift going down. In the lift with her were two men wearing a lot of black body armour and carrying rifles. Rose also noticed that her wrists had been locked together behind her back, what was doing it seemed like a metal strip linked together at the ends. The lift continued its descent for nearly another hour. Then it stopped and the door opened. One guard unlocked the metal band and pushed Rose out of the life. The door closed and it rose back up again. Rose looked round. She was now in an empty white room. She didn't no what was happening. Then the door opened and a small group of men came in. One of them approached Rose, a wicked sneer on his face.

"Welcome Rose Tyler, welcome to the rest of your life. Where you have no rights."

The swordsmen were practising, swords weren't used very much now but they'd brought them back into use by adding major technological features to them. There were about twenty of them grouped together in a large room, they were in pairs fighting each other and one man looked over them all. He looked round as swordsmen were disarmed or knocked out by the energy generators of the swords. Then he called for the combat to cease.

"Excellent skill gentlemen," he said, "You show the world why the Leading Minister respects and trusts us so much, and I am sure you will all…"

He was interrupted when a squad of armoured men with rifles burst into the room. The surrounded all the swordsmen.

"Drop your weapons, you are all under arrest."

Rose had been told where she was and what was going to happen to her from now on. She was now in the underground mining systems of the planet, the very secret mining systems and that she's going to stay here until she died. She was then given her working clothes which consisted of light brown overalls with a long skirt attachment. She also had her hair tied back and covered by a light brown cap which had a strap that was tied under her chin. She also had a metal band which went round her waist with a ring at the front and the back. Then she was taken down in the dark areas of the mine, the noise of the machines was deafening and the smell of smoke was thick and irritating. Rose felt a sense of foreboding; would she stay here for the rest of her life?


End file.
